A Little More
by NerdyLittleChickWithWings
Summary: Lestrade needs to convince Mycroft. But how? This is my first published story that includes smut. So don't be too mean! Also, I'm bad at summaries. Just read it, will ya?


"You know, I used to want to be a park ranger. It was my first career choice." Lestrade smiled at his boyfriend, Mycroft, who was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Really? Odd, considering you live in the middle of London." Mycroft gazed out the window as the scenery whipped by, turning into a blur of green and gray.

"Well, I grew up living out on a farm with my mum. My father passed away when I was thirteen and thats when we moved to London. My mum and I couldn't run the farm all by ourselves." Mycroft could hear the melancholy in his boyfriend's voice and when he looked over at him, he saw a far away look in his eyes before he shook his head. "Anyway, I've always loved the outdoors. So I thought about makin' a living out of it. Then, somewhere along the way, I ended up as a cop." The DI chuckled lightly. The two of them were silent for a moment as Lestrade pulled off onto a small dirt road. He shut off the engine and unbuckled.

"Alright. Come on. We're walking the rest of the way." He hopped out of the car and went around to open up the trunk. Mycroft quickly followed.

"Is that why you had me wear these godawful shoes, Gregory? And these clothes?" Mycroft gestured to the baggy tan cargo shorts and hiking boots. He plucked at his dark blue v-neck distastefully.

Greg laughed and hoisted his bag onto his shoulder and grabbed the folded up tent. Mycroft glared lightly and grabbed his bag before shutting the trunk a bit too hard in his irritation. Greg just chuckled and grabbed his boyfriend's hand, pulling him close and kissing him softly. Mycroft sighed against his lips and Lestrade smiled.

"I think you look very sexy." He murmured and nipped at Mycroft's bottom lip. Mycroft pulled away with a small snort.

"Sexy? Don't be ridiculous, Gregory." He didn't let go of Greg's hand as they started down the small trail and their hands swung between them as they walked.

"I'm not being ridiculous. It's true!" He looked in surprise at Mycroft, who was kicking at stray rocks. "I can't believe you don't think you're sexy, My."

Mycroft just smiled and shook his head. "Think what you wish, Gregory. At this point in my life, I doubt you could make me think differently of myself. I'm not simply saying that so you will continue to compliment me, I'm saying it because it is true." Mycroft looked over and saw Greg smiling mischievously and the politician arched an eyebrow at him. "Something you would like to share?"

Greg shook his head, still smirking. "No. Nothing at all."

The two of them fell silent, with Mycroft trying to deduce his boyfriend's plans and Greg admiring the nature around them. Within twenty minutes, they arrived at a small clearing and they set down their things.

"Well, this is it. What do ya think?" He looked expectantly at Mycroft and raised his hands, gesturing to the area around them.

Mycroft took a moment to admire the scene. The grass was brushing against their shins with the wind and the color of it made a sea of striking green. The trees created a canopy above them, blocking out all but a few scattered rays of sunlight. The clearing was relatively small compared to most but it was perfect for just the two of them. Mycroft smiled at Lestrade. "Stunning."

Greg beamed back happily and began to pull the tent pieces out of their bag.

Mycroft sat down on the surprisingly soft ground and watched his lover build their two person tent with appreciating eyes.

"There we go." Greg brushed his hands off on his trousers and grabbed his sleeping bag, throwing it into the tent. He took Mycroft's and did the same before crawling in to unroll them.

"Shall I set up the picnic?" The British Government didn't wait for an answer as he pulled a blanket out of his bag and spread it out on the ground, squashing down the tall grass. He picked up the basket and placed it on the blanket before sitting down next to it and beginning to untie his boots. He sighed in relief as he pulled them off and tossed them over his shoulder, wiggling his now free and sock covered toes. Greg climbed out of the tent and sat down next to him, doing the same with his shoes before stretching and laying across the blanket in front of Mycroft. Mycroft began to pull out the food when he felt a tug on his arm. He looked at Greg.

"Yes, Gregory?" He arched an eyebrow at the silver haired man. Lestrade said nothing and simply held out his arms. Mycroft sighed and placed the food back in the basket, before he lay down next to his boyfriend and snuggled up to him, resting his head on Lestrade's shoulder. Greg smiled and wrapped his arms around My.

"Remember how you said you doubted I could make you think you were sexy?"

Mycroft hummed and traced imaginary patterns on the front of Greg's shirt. "Yes, I do."

"Well...would you minded if I tried?"

Mycroft lifted his head and looked his lover in the eyes. "And how do you expect to do that?"

There was a playful look in Greg's eyes as he spoke. "Like this."

With a quick movement, Mycroft was on his back and Lestrade was straddling his hips and smirking. The politician opened his mouth to speak and Lestrade leaned down and silenced him with a smooth kiss. Mycroft couldn't help but moan as Greg ran his tongue along My's bottom lip and bit lightly at it, asking for permission. When Mycroft opened his mouth, Greg's tongue slid in and immediately tangled with his own, engaging in a battle of dominance that Greg was already winning. Mycroft made a noise of disappointment when Greg pulled away and his lover chuckled.

"Let's start with your hair first. I love how soft it is when I run my hands through it. How messy it is when you just wake up in the morning. The beautiful shade of red that it is. The way it looks like fire when the light catches it just right." Lestrade ran his fingers through Mycroft's hair and lightly kissed his neck.

"What are you talking about, Gregory?" Mycroft gasped as the DI suckled on the sweet spot right behind Mycroft's ear.

Greg chuckled. "I'm going to prove to you that you are sexy. And beautiful. And stunning. And absolutely perfect in every way." Lestrade smiled softly against Mycroft's neck as he spoke. Mycroft was about to respond when Greg continued speaking.

"Your eyes. They way they hold secrets and uncover things that no one else can see. How the cold hardness in them melts, the moment you come home to me." Lestrade gently placed a kiss right between My's eyes.

"Hmm...your neck. I could spend hours marking it of you would let me." Greg chuckled and nipped at Mycroft's neck and collarbone. The politician squirmed.

"Gregory, I cannot have hickies in my line of work! Imagine what people would think!"

Lestrade gave his neck one last kiss and pulled back, moving back a bit so he was sitting on Mycroft's thighs. He trailed his fingers lightly along the waistband of Mycroft's shorts before smirking and pulling up Mycroft's shirt instead of what the British Government thought he was going to do. With a bit of maneuvering, the shirt was tossed away and Greg ran his hands up and down his boyfriend's chest. Mycroft gazed at him heatedly but waited for Greg to continue.

"I love when you walk around the house shirtless on your rare days off. I never get anything done because I get so distracted but I love every minute of it. I love the fact that I'm the only one who gets to enjoy whats under the suit." He smiled and Mycroft gave a sharp intake of breath as he felt Lestrade's fingers dip below his waistband. Greg moved again and lay down between Mycroft's legs, his arms on either side of the man's thighs. Lestrade began to lick and bite at Mycroft's pronounced hipbones.

"These...God, I love them. Sharp enough to cut glass..." Mycroft whimpered, his already half hard cock growing in his restricting shorts.

"Gregory, please..."

Greg tsked. "I'm not done yet, love."

He moved at a tortuously slow pace, in Mycroft's opinion, as he unbuttoned and unzipped his boyfriend's shorts. Once they were off, he slid down farther between Mycroft's legs and placed his hands on his knees, pushing his legs farther apart. Lestrade continued to smirk as he trailed his fingers teasingly along the inside of the politician's thighs.

"I love your long legs. The power you carry when you stride into the room. Like you have authority over everything. But you know what I love even more?" Greg paused and mouthed at the pale skin of Mycroft's thighs. The man moaned quietly and fidgeted.

"I love how you give up all your authority when you're with me. The way you wrap your long legs around my waist as I pound into you. How beautifully you spread them for me. So wanton. I love how you are completely mine." His voice dropped to a quiet murmur as he crawled back up his boyfriend's body. He looked into Mycroft's eyes for a moment before he engulfed his mouth in a kiss. Mycroft moaned into his mouth at the passion in it and tangled his hands in Gregory's silver hair.

"Love you so much, My. You're so beautiful. Alright? And I will tell you every day at every moment possible until you believe it. I promise." Lestrade whispered into Mycroft's ear as he began to kiss down his neck and then continued onto his chest. Mycroft gasped when Greg latched onto his nipple. Lestrade sucked and laved at the hard nub with his tongue and Mycroft whimpered, trying to rub his now aching and hard cock against his boyfriend's body to get some friction. He groaned in frustration when Greg pulled away.

"Shh..I'll take care of you." Lestrade slid his fingers into the waistband of Mycroft's pants and pulled them down slowly, dragging the fabric along his boyfriend's cock. Mycroft moaned in relief as his erection sprang free. Lestrade threw the pants off to the side with the rest of the clothes and wasted no time wrapping his lips around the leaking head. Mycroft's eyes rolled back in his head and he bucked his hips, shoving more of his cock into his boyfriend's mouth. Greg hummed around him happily and took all of Mycroft's cock into his mouth, swallowing once the head of it hit the back of his throat.

"Oh fuck..." Mycroft pulled back and gently canted his hips forward, lightly fucking his boyfriend's wet mouth.

Greg moaned around him. He loved it when Mycroft would lose control of his body and mind and words would just pour out of his mouth with no filter. Lestrade gave one last hard suck before pulling off his boyfriend's cock with an obscene popping noise.

Mycroft glared at him but the glare quickly turned into a look of pure ecstasy when Lestrade shoved a well lubed finger into his tight hole.

"Gregory! Oh..." He moaned loudly and pressed down against Greg's finger, begging for more. "Please. I need you."

Lestrade smiled and pressed another finger in along side the first. He quickly set a rhythm, pumping them in and out of Mycroft's ass and scissoring them, occasionally curling them and brushing lightly against the spot that made the politician gasp and arch his back in pleasure.

"Please, Gregory! Need you. Now." He begged and reached for Lestrade.

The DI hurriedly pulled his shirt over his head and pulled off his trousers and pants. He lined his aching cock up and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. Just as their lips met, Lestrade slammed his hips roughly against Mycroft, burying his cock up to the hilt in the other man's tight heat.

Mycroft hissed in pleasure and wrapped his legs around Greg's waist, locking his ankles together and digging his heels into Lestrade's lower back. The British Government dug his nails into his boyfriend's back and mewled as Greg pulled out, leaving only the head of his cock inside. With even more force than before, he slammed back into Mycroft and the two men groaned.

Suddenly, Greg stopped. Mycroft opened his eyes.

"Why did you stop?" His voice was breathless and a bit worried. Lestrade just smiled softly and kissed him gently. When he resumed, his thrusting was slower, and his shaft dragged against Mycroft's velvety walls as they contracted, trying to hold him inside.

Mycroft's moans were breathy and high as Greg very gradually increased his pace. He was right on the edge when Greg stopped again and pulled out. Mycroft whined and Greg observed him with heavy lidded eyes.

"Turn over. Hands and knees."

Mycroft quickly obeyed and shivered when Lestrade slipped back in, hitting new spots deeper inside of him with the help of the new angle.

Greg began to rock in and out of him and the smell and feel of their lovemaking overwhelmed Mycroft, placing him right back on the edge. He reached down to stroke his neglected cock but Lestrade batted his hand away and began to pump him slowly.

Mycroft whimpered at the dual pleasure, his body unsure of whether or not he should buck his hips forward or shove them backward. Sensing Mycroft's release was near, as was his own, Greg increased the speed of his thrusts, the sound of skin slapping against skin becoming louder.

"Gregory...I'm..." Mycroft could barely get the words out when Lestrade shifted the angle a bit and plunged his shaft harshly into his lover, slamming the head of his cock straight into Mycroft's prostate. Mycroft's body spasmed as he came, his face contorted beautifully into a silent scream. Ropes of white spurted all over Lestrade's hand and Mycroft's chest, while some of it splashed onto the blanket below them. The feeling of Mycroft's hot, silky walls contracting and squeezing around his cock and his body writhing beneath him was enough to send Lestrade over the edge, his hips stuttering as he shot his release deep inside his boyfriend's tight cavern. He thrusted gently through his orgasm and continued to milk Mycroft's cock as he came.

When the two of them were spent, they collapsed side by side onto the blanket, ignoring the sticky feeling of sweat and cum on their bodies. Mycroft exhaled heavily and turned over, cuddling up to the DI and lay his head on his chest. They lay in silence until their breathing had returned to normal.

"So...was that proof enough? Of how sexy you are?" Lestrade smiled down at Mycroft and ran his fingers through the man's auburn hair absentmindedly.

Mycroft hummed and didn't respond for a few minutes. Finally, he sat up and smirked at Greg while crawling on top of him and straddling his hips.

"I do think I may need a little more convincing."


End file.
